


Let's Play Remix

by deadprogram



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, god who knows, horror game mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: this is legitimately just a self insertill take constructive criticism, not hate





	Let's Play Remix

Miles slammed into the ground. There were a few worried shouts as he laid there. He felt  _ dizzy _ right before this. Now he’s on the ground. 

He felt blood pour from his nose.

Maybe he should check in with his doctor about his anemia. Just in case.

“Miles!” Abe crouched next to him. “Shit, you alright?” The others gathered around him. 

“Just uh-” He cursed lowly under his breath. “Help me up and get home?”

“You can stay at mine for tonight. You’re planning to move in soon anyway.” Sam gently helped him up. He clutched his nose, hissing. 

“Right. Right…” He took tissues from Vikki, shoving them up to his nose. Sam began to guide Miles away from the arcade. It wasn’t a super big deal. Nosebleeds happen all the time right?

In a few minutes, they were able to climb the stairs. Sam fumbled with her keys, mumbling about something.

“Oh! Heya neighbor..and...new guy?” A voice called from behind them. Marshall stood there, holding a small bag from the nearby convenience store. 

“Hello Marshall.” Sam groaned. Miles glanced back to him, looking a little confused. He felt like he knew Marshall from somewhere. But he was unsure.

But Marshall on the other hand, instantly recognized Miles.

“Holy shit! You’re DeadProgram!” Marshall grabbed him by his shoulders. “You’re one of the best known parkour viewtubers! Not only that but you also do a lot of gardening and gaming stuff right?”

“Er...yeah?” Miles was really confused. Was he a fan? 

“I’m a big fan! I’m Marshall Law.” Marshall grinned, shaking Miles’ hand. Sam just sort of..watched them. She was a bit weirded out. But thought the blush on Miles’ face was cute. So she’d just let this happen.

“Oh. Uh, nice to meet you!” Miles gulped. He never really met fans. “I think I’ve watched a few of your videos-”

“Oh my god! He’s seen a few of my videos.” Marshall grins. Finally, Sam was able to get the door open.

“Well, we have to go. Miles is sort of sick so..” Sam snatches Miles arm and bolted into their apartment.  

“Oh thank god. You’re a lifesaver Sam.” Miles let a slow breath out, leaning against the wall.

“Yeah. Yeah. Come on. Go lay down. I’ll get chinese.” Sam wandered into her room. Miles threw himself down onto the couch, groaning. Time for a fucking nap.

  
  
  
  


The next few days were exhausting. With unpacking, and moving everything in, Miles was about ready to sleep for several days

Luckily, he was able to soundproof his room, get his own bed, set up his computer,  _ and _ set his camera on to charge. 

Moving was too exhausting for him, he decided as he opened the mailbox. 

Bills. Spam. Letter from Dad- Wait. What? He tucked the letter away. 

“Well hello there neighbor!” Marshall popped up behind him. He let out a little yelp, jolting forward. 

“Uhm- Hi?” He questioned. “Did you need something?” 

“Oh- Not...Okay I do.” Marshall chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “I was wondering if we could collab?” 

“Why?” Miles questioned. No one really asked him to collab before. He didn’t have the many subscribers. Only around 500,000.

“Well, from what I’ve seen, you’re a cool guy. Plus, I think a little collab would be good to get to know each other.” Marshall grinned. Miles thought it over, before nodding.

“Alright...do you have any ideas?” Miles asked hesitantly. He wasn’t exactly sure of this.

“Ever heard of Fear Comes In Layers?” Marshall asked, grinning.

Miles had heard of the horror game.

Oh dear.

  
  


Miles settled into Marshall’s chair. 

“So, you’ve played this before?” Miles asked. Marshall nodded, pulling over another chair. 

“Yup! Now, let’s get started.” In a few moments, they were recording. “Hello everybody! I’m here with DeadProgram and today, we will be playing Fear Comes In Layers. Well, he will be. I’ve already played.”

The game was terrifying, to say the least. By the end, Miles was freaked out. 

“God- What?” Miles just sat back. 

“Thank you all for watching!” Marshall grinned and turned off the camera. “Well, what do you think?”

“That was terrifying and I may be having a panic attack.” Miles gave a short laugh, gripping where his heart would be. 

“Wait- Are you alright?” Marshall’s amusement turned into worry. 

“Yeah- uh, just give me a minute.” Miles took a few deep breaths. He stood. “I uh, should be getting home.” 

Marshall just nodded, watching him leave. Once Miles was gone, he leaned back in his seat, groaning.

“Idiot...you should’ve asked if he was okay with horror games.” Marshal sighed. He really hoped Miles was okay.

  
  


Miles, was in fact, not okay. He curled up on his bed, taking deep breaths, trying to shove the panic down. There was a light knocking on the door. 

“Miles? I got you some tea from The Daily Grind.” Sam opened it. Miles sat up, taking the tea. “You okay?”

“Mhm.” He sipped it. “Could...you help me with my binder?” He winces. “I probably should’ve taken it off earlier but…” 

“Of course.” Sam sat next to him. She carefully helped him wiggle it off. He let a groan, finally collapsing down into his bed. 

“Thank god.” He groaned, taking a few deep breaths. “I feel a lot better. Thanks Sam.” 

“No problem.” She chuckled. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.” Sam turned, leaving Miles do his own thing.

Miles layed back down, drifting off.

 


End file.
